Wake up
Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice was making her' way to the kitchen, again. She liked the kitchen, its warm colors comforted her, but something was off. This wasn't the kitchen, this wasn't part of the Society. This wasn't right.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer seemed to walking toward the kitchen as well, and noticing this was off. One minute she was in a hallway and the next she is in a field of black grass with a blood red sky above her and a blue moon. She looked around confused and seeing Alice walked toward her. "Alice?" She said reaching out when the scene shifted her outfit seemed to restore and her bandages faded. It looked as if time was reversing. Her hair shortened and turned back to brown. She blinked looking down at herself, knowing what was happening. She screamed as the scene shifted to a dark, musty, stone cell. The guards not human looked like shadows, living shadows that flew through the air on black wings. They sucked the happiest memories and emotions out of you leaving with nothing but the negative memories and emotions. Then their was the warden pulling you aside to torture you. Dreamer paled as she looked around. "No this c-can't be real!" Hyde without a Jekyll: D-Dreamer? *Alice stood wide eyed at the changing in appearance of not only the hallways but of Dreamer as well. Everything was changing shifting and Dreamer was screaming...panicking. This didn't bode well.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer held her hands to her hand and screamed the dream distorting and the rose flaring to life and she them collapsed. Hyde without a Jekyll: Dreamer! *Alice rushed to Dreamer's side to make sure she was okay. ...That was a stupid thing to do, clearly she wasn't "okay" but at the very least Alice could make sure she wasn't dead.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer's breathing was uneven as the rose glowed bright red and slowly began to fade. Hyde without a Jekyll: Dreamer! *Alice gently shook her, panic rising in her voice.* Dreamer wake up! Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer groaned still out her breathing evening itself out. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice sat back on her heels, closed her eyes, and sighed. Dreamer was doing...better. That's when she heard it, a strange popping sound, a sizzling and crackling that could only come from fire. Her eyes snapped open and she realized the scene had shifted. Everything was bathed in a crimson as orange flames licked the walls. It was small, claustrophobic even. The fire burned the walls and the smoke burned her lungs. She couldn't see anything but it didn't matter. She knew where they were, the shed.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer lay there unaware. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice closed her eyes clutching her knees to her chest. She didn't need to see this again. A coughing could be heard, as a woman, wearing torn dress, was struggling through the fire. She dragged herself to a floor board and began to pry it up using her fingers. The wood, with its sharped teeth, shredded her hands but the woman kept digging. Finally the wood gave in and beneath it was a bottle and a piece of paper. She pulled out the items, shoving the paper in her dress and looking at the glistening, bubbling green liquid. Alice began to cry.* Please don't do it! Don't do it! *Tears were pushing their way out of Alice's tightly closed eyes and she buried her head deeper into her knees. The woman hesitated before uncapping the bottle, sighing, and drinking it. She started to cough either from the smoke or the serum or both, it was hard to tell. Alice silently sobbed, knowing what was to come not only in the next few seconds but in the next years. There was a groan from the wood and fire hissed. The woman between convulsions and coughing fits looked up. Her eyes widened with horror as a beam came loose, crashing to the ground. She threw her hands up, but her scream was cut short by a loud crash and the entire scene went black. Alice fell to her side.* I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer awoke shortly after shaking. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice still lay on the floor quietly crying in a ball.* I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I'm so sorry. Please. I'm so sorry Miss-Dreamerkat: "What?" Dreamer asked. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice doesn't look at Dreamer and keeps crying.* I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sighs standing up. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' keeps whimpering and muttering apologies in the darkness. But this darkness wasn't that of the Society. No. This was some place dark, cold. The light from a gas lamp drifts in from a window, dancing across tables where the silhouette of a familiar figure laid.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer looked around confused. Hyde without a Jekyll:' No.' *Alice's voices was just a whimper as she knew what was coming. * *The place was dark but the figure on the table began to move slightly looking around. A familiar voice drifts up from the table.* Alli? '' ''No! *Alice hunched over, eyes shut tight. She held her ears in a futile attempt to block out what came next, but it wouldn't help. She knew the words by heart as they haunted the back of her mind and dreams. Guilt. It would always find her with it's bitter sweet breath breathing down her neck.* *A low growl originating from the corner echos around the room.*'' You'' don't get so say that name!'' *A glint of metal, a quick movement in the'' darkness, the whistling of air being cut.* NO! *The hands of guilt crept around Alice's shoulders, softly like the touch of a lover. But soon the caress grew harsh and the long slender fingers gripped her throat closed. The figure on the table spammed letting out something between a groan and shout. Alice made a similar sound and cried.* ...not again... *The figure shifted from the pain and the gas light that seeped through the walls drifted across her, revealing Catt to be bound to a table.* ...I...I can't see this again... *Alice whimpered sitting up staring with horror as the scene unfolded.* *A figure stepped out of the shadows. It wore a worn, torn, and bloodied suit; goggles that reflected the gas lamp's light; a scarf that covered the lower half of it's face; and a top hat which strands of dark hair stuck out from underneath it.* I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN!! *Alice scream as she slammed her head into the ground with a sickening crack. She sat up, blood dripping from her forehead* I CAN'T! *She shouted as she repeated the action. The impact of the second collision vibrated the floor and the scene disappeared leaving behind the well lit Society, and Alice laying in the middle of the floor. A pool of blood slowly forming around her head. * Obtained From Nightmare, or Reality? Nightmare, or Reality Cont. Category:Main Plot Category:Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality?